thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
William Holt (ZTWD)
William Holt is the protagonist of Zuke's ''The Walking Dead'' who was first encountered in the first part of the series. William has been described as an ambitious man who values logic and science above all. Over the course of the series, his once centrist ideals start to radicalize into infamous ideologies that ravaged the past world. A visual artist originating from the suburbs of New York, landing in Harrisburg, Illinois after finishing college in Oregon, is shocked to see the world in shambles as the dead rises from the grave. He seaches for his mother, and encounters many survivors along the way. Pre-Apocalypse Rochester, New York Upon being born, William had a sister named Margaret, but she died however at the age of 7 due to a shooting when William was just 2 years old. He had an average childhood through middle school. During high school however, his qualities started to show. He was very good at drawing and he usually disliked abstract art, favoring realistic styles. His social life was very standard: he never got into fights and he had a decent amount of friends. A noticable trait of William is his pacifism: many fights between other classmates got resolved due to this. He got a girlfriend when he was 15 years old and they stayed together for 3 years until they broke up, which left William heavily depressed. After high school, he went to college and got into art class. His ideal location to study however was on the other side of the country: Oregon. Both his mother and his father disagreed to the location of his study, but William convinced them to let himself go as he wanted to explore the country. His grades during college were not bad, but not great either. During the final tests however, he pushed himself to the limits and scored amongst the highest. During his college years he was severely homesick. As he had no other siblings, the only other housemates he had were his parents, who were very overprotective. William wanted to travel the US, but he also wanted to stay close to his parents. Because of this, he decided to move to Harrisburg, Illinois. His biggest dream was to be able to make a living out of painting. Post-Apocalypse Chapter 1: The New Extinction Part 1 The clock strikes thrice. William Holt, after coming home from the gym, sits on the couch, exhausted. After a quick rest he enters the kitchen and pours himself a drink of apple juice. Living in an apartment building, he goes to the balcony to see the sight of the city, something which he enjoys doing. Suddenly, heavy knocking is heard towards the front door. William rushes towards the door, thinking that there's someone who needs help. When he opened the door, it turned out that he was right - a terrified looking man, roughly about 40 years old, quite chubby with a wound on his arm, asked for help. William wanted to know what happened to his armout of curiousity. After the man offered to explain his story after William would fix him up, William gets bandages and helps the man. A few minutes later, William repeats his question. After the man revealed himself, he left, leaving William in shock. After George left the apartment, William sat on the couch, only to hear screams on the streets. He immediately goes to his balcony. At first he simply saw people running; seconds pass and he sees slow-walking people eating ''people. William couldn't blink his eyes out of horror - he simply stood still as if he was shellshocked. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He suddenly regains conscientious and he rushes towards the living room. He turns on the TV, with no need to switch channels as it already broadcasted the news. The reporter kept on talking and talking, but William only looked at the footage. The only thing he saw was the same thing which he saw from his balcony: ''people eating people. The broadcast suddenly shuts off. Having not listened to the advice of the news reporter, stress was the only thing that filled Williams head apart from fear. He grabbed his phone and in lightning speed he dials for his mother. William, expecting no connection, waits in silence for his mother to pick up her phone. "Hello? Who is this?" ''his mother said. "Mom! It's me, William! Have you heard the news?" ''"Yes I have, are you okay?" "Yeah, uhm- mom, just stay home, okay? I'll drive to your place as soon as pos-" The connection was lost. Shaken by terror and stress, William collapses to the ground, with his arms around his knees, almost as if he's a baby. He has no idea what just occured to not only him, but the whole world surrounding him. Part 2 William wakes up from sleeping. Curious to know what the time is, he grabs his watch and sees that it's 9:33. He gets out of bed, gets dressed and heads to the living room. William opens the cabinet, only to find it almost empty. He grabs a can of white beans with tomato sauce, and eats it whilst sitting on the couch. He puts on a warm, thick jacket and puts on his hoody. He puts on his sunglasses to hide his identity. He straps on his boots and grabs his bags. He checks the whole apartment twice. Neurotic, he checks the apartment once more, just in case. For the last time, he looks around in his apartment, sensing the memories that he has had. He notices that he forgot his wallet, though he immediately grabs it. He opens the front door with anxienty, realising he has to say goodbye to his apartment. Finally outside, he takes one last glace at his home. In tears, William walks away. William takes a few deep breaths as he exits the apartment complex. He walks towards the streets, realising the damage that has been done in the city. William looks to the left and right, and once more to make sure that he's alone. William has been walking for a few hours now. He notices the he has arrived in Marion - close to Interstate 57. As he notices a ladder near the underpass, he climbs it up, seeing that it would be only logical to travel across the highways. As he collects his thoughts after climbing the ladder, he notices that there are no cars to be seen. He looks at his map, he he decides that he should move towards the north. It's 19:14, and he hasn't encountered a single living human, not even the mutated humans. On a sign he notices that he has arrived in Benton. He noticed a car in the middle of the highway, and he starts to move towards it. He looks inside the car to find out that the car is full of supplies: cans of food, water bottles, canteens, he even notices a shotgun, which he could really use, considering that he's equipped with a sharp kitchen knife at the moment. Suddenly, a shout is heard. William startles away from the car and pulls out his knife and points it at the shouting figure. "Who are you?", the man asks. William put off his glasses and his hoodie to reveal himself. "My name is William. What's yours?" The man, revealed to be Martin, tells him about himself. William urged to ask him about the supplies, but he didn't want to sound rude. "I'm just travelling. Could you please give me some food? I'm starving," William said. "Why would I give food to some random stranger?", he asked. "Look, I really don't want to sound rude, okay?", William stated, "but could we just perhaps travel together? I haven't seen another person in a month." Martin frowned. "Alright," Martin said, "sit down." Part 3 "So I haven't really went through a lot during the past month," William started, "how is it actually like? Y'know, surviving, scavenging, whatever?" Martin answers negatively about the epidemic. William finishes drinking from his water bottle. "Uhm, what about the- the dead ones? Are they trouble?" Martin takes a time to think. "Yes and no. Yes, as in they can eat you, and no, as in they're really fucking slow." "What about other people?" William said. Martin comments that the last person he saw was getting eaten by the dead. William stands up. "I'm done eating now. How about we go somewhere?" "Where do you want to go?" Martin asked. "Just go down Interstate 57 until you land near Chicago," William answered. After arriving at Rend Lake, William said: "I guess this is a good place to stop for the night." Martin tells William who sleeps where. "Okay," William answered, "good night." Knocking is heard. William wakes up. "Who's there?" said William in a panicking state. "It's me, Martin, don't worry," said a voice outside. The trunk opens, and Martin hands him a pack of crackers. "Thanks," William said. After breakfast, the duo continue driving. Martin asks about William destination. "I have to get to my mom's place in New York," William replied. "New York? Isn't that really fucking far?" Martin said with slight sarcasm. "North-West New York, near the Canadian border," William stated, "maybe we have to go through the Canadian border to get there ASAP." Don't you have family you're looking for?" William asked. "No," Martin replied. "So your goal is just to stay alive on your own?" said William. "I don't care if I'm alone. Sure, the company is nice, but I don't want them to be a burden to my survival, you get me? You always have to put yourself at top priority." "STOP THE CAR!" Both William and Martin look in horror as the bridge is filled with a horde of the undead. Shook, William asked: "What do we do?!" Part 4 "Get out of the car, get the supplies and get the hell out of here!" William suggests, "how about that?!" Martin looks closely at the horde. "We can ride through them!" Martin shouts, "they're thinning out!" "Are you out of your fucking mind? We would die-" The car roars loudly and cruises towards the dead. The car crashes into the horde. William makes his way from the frontseat to the backseat and tries to hide himself. Martin regains his conscientious, but it's too late. Martin's neck gets ripped open by a rotten arm while William spectates. William watches in horror as Martin's insides get ripped out and eaten. The only sound William could hear from Martin are moans, soon to be silenced. William looks out of the backseat window and notices that most of the dead have moved towards the left side of the car. Seeing this as his only escape, he opens the door and jumps off of the bridge. William swims towards the other side of the bridge. A biter falls on William. Now underwater, William notices that the biter has grabbed his arm. William shrugs him off just in time and returns to the surface. William continues swimming. William finally gets on land. Only now has he realised that he lost everything: he has no food, no water, no weapons, no supplies, nothing. He wraps his hands around his head in shock. He starts walking. William encounters a mansion after just walking five minutes. He runs towards it, seeking shelter. The main gates are open. He starts walking towards the front door. Before he could enter the house, he bumps into something: another human. Part 5 William gets pushed on the floor. Not one man, but multiple men step out of the house. Only one of them points their gun at William however. "Please don't kill me," William says softly. "We will not hurt you," one man says, "this is just for safety reasons. Get up." William stands up as another man searches William's body for potential weapons. "You're not armed? At all?" the man curiously asks. "That would be correct," William answers. "Don't you have a backpack with you? Don't you even have supplies with you?" the man with the pointing gun asks. "Correct." The man who pointed his shotgun at William invites him to talk in the dining room. The man, revealed to be Gus, asks for William's name. Then he asks how he got to the mansion. "I was travelling with another guy this very day. We came across a huge horde of the undead on a bridge. This guy, Martin, he drove into it. I still don't know what he was thinking." William takes a breath. "I saw his insides getting torn apart. I've never seen anything like that before. I felt like puking but I couldn't. I got out of the car and I jumped off of the bridge. I started swimming and I eventually ended up here." Gus reveals that he lives in a safe zone. "My crew and I - we do most of the scavenging. Anyway, I'm assuming that you'd like to stay there." "Definitely! Thank you!" William replies. Gus, his three men and William all get into a bus. As the engine starts, one of the men approaches William. "Hey, my name is Edward. Have some water, it looks like you need it." "Thanks," William says. William sips from his water bottle. His eyes feel like lead: his eyes constantly shut but William tries to keep his eyes open. He still wants to be aware of his surroundings. The bus stops. William finds out that his attempts at staying awake have failed as he just woke up from his unwanted sleep. "Get out, slowpokes," Gus shouts, "we're at camp." William along with the other men get out of the bus. He notices two guards, soldiers even, opening the gate. Gus looks at William. "Welcome to Marion Safe-Zone." Chapter 2: Friends and Foes Part 6 To Be Added Killed Victims This list shows the victims that William Holt has killed: To Be Added Relationships Ronald Holt To Be Added Theresa Holt To Be Added Margaret Holt To Be Added George To Be Added Martin To Be Added Gus To Be Added Edward To Be Added Appearances "Zuke's The Walking Dead " Chapter 1: The New Extinction *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 Chapter 2: Friends and Foes * Part 6 Trivia * William Holt's name is based off of the creator's real life name. ** Both first names start with a W and both surnames start with an H.